Schule 2.0
"Lernen und (Aus-)Bildung für Blinde und Lahme zwischen Nürnberger Trichter und indischem Elefant" Prolog: Wissensverarbeitung Oft ist das Wissen des Einen, für den Anderen nur Information oder Daten, und umgekehrt. Die Unterscheidung ist völlig situationsabhängig und kann sich von Fall zu Fall ändern. Es ist weniger Wissen, das à la Nürnberger Trichter 1:1 weitergegeben werden kann. Wissen wird eher als Daten und Informationen vermittelt, die man begrenzt wahrnimmt und aus denen man sich ggf. sein eigenes Wissen und damit letztendlich seine eigene Welt konstruiert – so wie die blinden Männer bei dem Elefanten in einer indischen Sage. Das Glas kann halb voll oder halb leer sein, denn "bei gleicher Umgebung lebt doch jeder in einer anderen Welt." (Arthur Schopenhauer) Deshalb geht es vielmehr darum, dass ein Blinder und ein Lahmer gemeinsam ein Ziel erreichen. Kultur, Kultur, verdammte Kultur – Kulturveränderung, aber richtig! Da unsere Gesellschaft seit geraumer Zeit – etwa seit der Erfindung des Internets – überwiegend durch Informationen und Wissen als unerlässliches Eigentum geprägt ist, wird sie allzuoft als Informations- oder Wissensgesellschaft bezeichnet, je nach Sichtweise und Schwerpunkt. Diesbezüglich kann man durchaus auch von einer Bildungs- oder Lerngesellschaft sprechen, weil eben Bildung, Lernen, Information und Wissen eng zusammenhängen. Egal wie man sie nun nennen mag, es handelt es sich dabei, kurz gesagt, um eine Gesellschaftsform in der Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten, um einen exzellenten Lerngrad und Bildungsstandard zu erreichen, die letztendlich das größtmögliche gesellschaftliche Leistungsvermögen hervorbringen. Das ist die Vision, das Ideal, die Utopie, von deren Realisierung man aber leider noch sehr sehr weit entfernt ist. Warum!? Damit Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten ist es vor allem wichtig, dass man diese vertrauensvoll teilt, nicht mehr alleine sondern gemeinsam entwickelt und verantwortungsvoll anwendet, und das haben wir nicht gelernt. Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur bzw. Kultur so zu handeln, das müssen wir uns erst aneignen. Und hier kommt das Internet ins Spiel, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit geographischen Gernzen. Web 2.0 – das soziale Mitmach-Web der Prosumenten (=Produzenten + Konsumenten) und kollektiven Intelligenz – ist hier das aktuelle Schlagwort, welches aufgrund der dahinterstehenden Prinzipien gerade die angesprochenen Handlungsweisen ganz besonders fördert. Kann man deshalb vom Internet als Kulturtechnik sprechen oder ist es doch nur um ein Medium zum sinnlosen Zeitvertreib? Ein Medium in dem Informationen explodieren, das mit Informationen überflutet bzw. zugemüllt ist, in dem die Produzenten (leider) immer noch in der Unterzahl sind, Produzenten, die eher noch zum Müllberg beitragen anstatt ihn kollektiv zu recyclen? Nun ja, die Antwort liegt sicherlich irgendwo dazwischen aber Fakt ist, es ist da und wird nicht mehr verschwinden – mit all seinen Vorzügen und Möglichkeiten aber auch den dadurch neu entstehenden Haken und Risiken. Darauf müssen wir uns einstellen und zwar in allen Lebensphasen – vom Kindesalter bis ins hohe Erwachsenenalter (Stw. Lebenslanges Lernen). Dabei darf man aber eben nicht nur allein den Umgang mit der Technik erlernen, sonern muss die dahinterstehenden Handlungsprinzipien (Philosophie) verstehen, sich diesbezüglich verhalten und die Technik dementsprechend anwenden. Doch eine Kulturtechnik, das Internet!? Ja, zumindest vielleicht eine sekundäre. Wenn es denn aber so sei, dann ist es selbst schon im jungen Erwachsenenalter sehr schwierig eine Weltanschauung, die sich von Kindesbeinen an entwickelt hat hinsichtlich der (Inter-)Netzkultur bzw. -philosophie zu ändern. Selbst in diesem Alter sind wir schon zu sehr kulturell geprägt und ausgereift um so einfach neu zu lernen und umzudenken. Kulturveränderung ist ein langwieriger und steiniger Prozess. "Wiki wiki" (schnell schnell) geht da gar nichts! Deshalb sind in dieser Lebensphase und danach die Erfolgsaussichten für eine nachhaltige Kulturveränderung eher fraglich. Macht es da nicht eher Sinn früher anzusezten, dort wo der Mensch noch bezüglich seiner Werte und Anschauungen formbar ist? Und das ist wohl im Kindesalter, in Kindergarten und Schule, dem Elementar-, Primar- und Sekundarbereich des deutschen Blidungssystems. Wird dadurch nicht eine Spirale in Gang gesetzt, eine kulturelle Evolution anstatt einer Revolution? Setzt man später an, zäumt man das Pferd immer wieder von hinten auf! Natürlich gilt es gleichzeitig aber auch weiter oben auf der Lebensleiter anzusetzen und zumindest zu sensibilisieren, damit sich die Spirale möglichst ungehindert entfalten kann. Bauen wir unser Traumhaus von Grund auf anstatt immer wieder die gleichen Stellen eines sanierungsbedürftigen Altbaus auszubessern. DNAdigital4Schule 2.0 Aber geht das so einfach, ein Traumhaus zu bauen? Natürlich nicht, wenn die Mittel und Kompetenzen fehlen. Und das ist das Problem! Die beiden Bildungssysteme sind immer noch zu sehr traditionell à la Nürnberger Trichter geprägt. Die blinden Männer, mit ihrer begrenzten Wahrnehmung und ihren unterschiedlichen Interpretationen des Elefanten, werden kaum berücksichtigt. Na ja, zumindest noch nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Es hat sich wohl bereits einiges getan. Das simple Einprägen von Informationen und Wissen ist aber weiterhin Trumpf. Ungenügend gefördert wird dahingegen das aufeinander Zugehen und voneinander Lernen sowie selbstorganisierte und selbstverantwortliche Kreativität. "Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln", sollte und wird (?) die Devise sein, dann klappt es auch mit dem kritischen Denken. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht irgend wann, "sehen" dann alle blinden Männer, einen Elefanten. Die blinden Männer sind dabei aber nicht nur die einzelnen Individuen sondern auch die unterschiedlichen Anspruchs- bzw. Interessengruppen innerhalb dieser Systeme, aka Teil- bzw. Sub-Systeme. Jeder Einzelne gehört gleich mehreren dieser Systeme an. Vor dem Hintergrund des Internet, stehen diesbezüglich im Blickfeld von DNAdigital altersdemographische Generationen - nach Marc Prensky die davor Geborenen "digital immigrants" und die danach Geborenen "digital natives" (Diejenigen immigrants, die sich notgedrungen oder freiwillig anpassen sind "digital learners". Sicherlich gibt es aber auch (noch) "digital sceptics". Also drei Kulturen!). Aufgrund der unterschiedlich starken informations- und kommunikationstechnologischen Prägung treffen hier "zwei" Weltanschauungen aufeinander, für die man eine Kommunikationsplattform schafft - sowohl in der virtuellen Welt via einer Online-Community (mixxt – connectin cultures) als auch in der realen Welt auf Treffen im Open Space-Format. Die Generationen tauschen sich über die Anforderungen an die (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen aus. Sie etwickeln gemeinsam Ideen zur Nutzung der Chancen und Bewältigung der Herausforderungen, die daraus resultieren, und setzten diese Ideen dann in realen Projekten um (Bsp: digital Zeitgeist). Auch bei DNAdigital will man mitunter das Pferd gleich richtig herum aufzäumen und einen Beitrag zum Bau des Traumhauses "nachhaltige Kulturveränderung" leisten. Die Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' fokusiert deshalb auf den sekundären Bildungsbereich Schule. Hier entwickeln digital natives gemeinsam mit Vertretern aus dem System Schule Projektideen, die dann, wenn notwendig, mit (finanzieller) Unterstützung von Partnern (aus der DNAdigital-Gemeinschaft) umgesetzt werden. So soll es sein! Erste Projektvorschläge werden bereits diskutiert. Warum der Fokus auf Schule und nicht gleich Kindergarten oder noch viel früher (Stw. frühkindliche Bildung)!? Ganz einfach, die digtal natives von DNAdigital stehen entweder als selbst Betroffene Schüler noch mitten im Schulalltag oder sind aber als Studenten und junge Berufstätige noch nahe dran, am Schulgeschehen. Sie kennen die Lage aus erster Hand, ihre Erfahrungen sind (relativ) aktuell. Aus diesem Blickwinkel können sie am besten abschätzen, was, warum und wie sich was aus ihrer Sicht ändern muss um Schüler auf die digitale (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen vorzubereiten. Damit kann einen kompetenter Dialog mit den anderen Protargonisten des Schulsystems beginen. Im Folgenden werden die Anforderungen an die Schule von Morgen, aka Schule 2.0, und der Beitrag von DNAdigital bzw. der Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' zu deren Realisierung dargelegt. Dieser Beitrag ist natürlich auch schon ein erster Beitrag der Gruppe:-) Rückblick und Ausblick, Zielvorstellungen, Umsetztung * http://leonie-schlick.over-blog.de/article-26487650.html Was wollen wir, welche Ideen haben wir? * http://leonie-schlick.over-blog.de/article-26904110.html ---- Literatur & Quellen * Prensky, M.: Digital Natives, Digital Immigrants Part 1, On the Horizon, 9 (5), 2001: 1-6. * Wernstedt, R.; John-Ohnesorg, M. (Hg.): Der Bildungsbegriff im Wandel: Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln. Dokumentation einer Konferenz des Netzwerk Bildung vom 05.-06. Juli 2007. Berlin: Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, 2008. * deutschsprachige Wikipedia: ** Nürnberger Trichter, Die blinden Männer und der Elefant, Informationsgesellschaft, Wissensgesellschaft, Web 2.0, Kulturtechnik, Lebenslanges Lernen, Online-Community, Open Space, Informationsexplosion, Informationsüberflutung, kollektive Intelligenz, Prosument, Wissensmanagement, Enterprise 2.0, Wiki * englischsprachige Wikipedia: ** Knowledge Economy, The Blind Man and the Lame * Zitate-Online: Zitate von ** Arthur Schopenhauer ** Francis Bacon * DNAdigital ** Gruppe Drei Kulturen ** Gruppe Bildung & Web 2.0 ** Gruppe digital Zeitgeist * mixxt – connectin cultures * Tony Wagner: Teaching and Testing the Skills That Matter Most., Educational Week, November, 2008 * BertelsmannStiftung "Frühkindliche Bildung" * Johannes Thönneßen: Montag, Müllhaufen Mitmach-Web? Der MWonline-Blog, 3. März 2008 Weiterführende Quellen Bücher * Thomas Oberle, Martin Wessner: Der Nürnberger Trichter: Computer machen lernen leicht!?LTV-Verl, 1998 * Vom Nürnberger Trichter zum Laptop?: Schule zwischen kognitivem und sozial-emotionalem lernen. Kongreßbericht der 16. Bundeskonferenz 2004 in Nürnberg * Tony Wagner: The Global Achievement Gap: Why Even Our Best Schools Don't Teach The New Survival Skills Our Children Need - and What We Can Do About It. Basic Books, 2008. * Andrew Keen: The Cult of the Amateur: How Today's Internet is Killing Our Culture. Doubleday/Currency, 2007 * David Weinberger: Everything is Miscellaneous: The Power of the New Digital Disorder. Times Books, 2007 Artikel * Hagel, J.; Brown, J. S.: How World of Warcraft Promotes Innovation. Business Week (Innovation on the Edge), January 14, 2009 * Bernhard Jungwirth: Neues Schulpaket zu Web 2.0 - sichere Nutzung des Mitmach-Internet macht Schule. pressetext, 16.09.2008. * Computer + Unterricht, Nr. 66/ 2007 (Special: Web 2.0 - Internet Interaktiv) * lehrer-online Newsletter 10/2007 (Special: Web 2.0) * Lisa Rosa: Web 2.0 erfordert neuen Unterricht: Blogs geben Lernen wieder Sinn, taz, 15.10.2008 * Tom Barrett: Twitter - A Teaching and Learning Tool, ITC in My Classroom, 2008/03/29 * Johannes Thönneßen: Baustelle Schule? MWonline-Blog, 3. März 2008 Weblogs * Web 2_0 im Unterricht - Blog zum Thema "Web 2.0 im Unterricht - Chancen und Risiken" * ITC in My Classroom * Lehrerzimmer - Herr Rau kommentiert. Ein Lehrerblog. * daniel roehe - digitale bildung Projekte * SCHOLA-21 - Gemeinsam im Projekt lernen ** Projekt für den Unterricht der Zukunft * Maschendraht-Community - Vernetzung von Schule, Bildung und Forschung für Einsteiger, Interessierte und Netzwerker * Initiative D21 Projekt "Die besten Lehrkräfte für Deutschlands Schulen der Zukunft!" Portale * lehrer-online - Unterrichten mit digitalen Medien * edublogs - Blogging for teachers and students, made easy Videos Podcasts * The Global Achievement Gap Interview, Interview mit Tony Wagner * Podcast Interviews "Web 2.0 in der Schule" mit Christian Spannagel und einer Studentin * Deutschlandrundfunk ** Internet-Blogs im Unterricht - Pädagoge Christian Spannagel plädiert für den Einsatz von Web 2.0 in der Schule ** Lehrer als "Lernbegleiter und Lernberater" - Wartburg-Grundschule in Münster gewinnt Deutschen Schulpreis 2008. ** Pauken mit dem PC - Eine Gesamtschule ist bundesweiter Vorreiter beim Thema Computer im Klassenzimmer Weitere * School Change Consulting *BertelsmannStiftung > Bildung > Schule * ... ---- ---- Ideensammlung Weitere Artikelstruktur (nach: Schule 2.0 - Weil die Gesellschaft sich ändern muss! In der Arbeitswelt hat die Ära des Wissens - die sog. Wissensökonomie - schon Einzug gehalten, doch scheitert ihre nachhaltige Verankerung immer wieder. An was? Richtig, an Mensch und Kultur! Das was seit Ende der 90er Jahre des vergangenen Jahrhunderts unter dem Label Wissensmanagement lief heisst heute Enterprise 2.0 - die selben Handlungsprinzipien, nur unterschiedliche Technologien. Liefert Enterprise 2.0 neue Technologien!? Nun ja, nicht wirklich ... Mächtigere Technologien!? Nun ja, da gibt es gegenteilige Beispiele ... Heute wie damals wird betont, dass die Technologie nur ein Befähiger ist, der Mensch steht im Mittelpunkt und Vorausseztung ist eine Kultur des Wissens, aka Wissenskultur. Eine Kultur in der man Wissen teilet, denn nicht "Wissen ist Macht" (Sir Francis Bacon), sondern "Wissen teilen macht viel mächtiger" - Alle, nicht nur den Einzelnen! Der Mensch muss sein Verhalten dahingehend ändern, wenn es mit der Wissensgesellschaft klappen soll. Aber wie gesehen fährt man sich immer wieder fest, wenn man versucht über die Technologie das Verhalten von Menschen zu ändern, Menschen die schon zu sehr in ihrer Kultur festgefahren sind. Das wird auch bei Enterprise 2.0 nicht anders sein! Darüber hinaus sind auch diejenigen, die dementsprechende Veränderungsmaßnahmen initiieren und begleiten selbst, zumindest unbewußt, von der "alten" Kultur geprägt. Manche mehr, manche weniger aber sie sind es, das kann man nicht bestreiten. Da kann man mit Nichten davon sprechen "Wir leben es!", vielmehr müsste es heißen, "Wir versuchen es!". Diese Einsicht fehlt zumeist ... Nichtsdestotrotz stellt die Arbeitswelt heute neue Anforderungen an Schüler und Studenten, die sie als Mitarbeiter von Morgen zum Überleben in der Wissensgesellschaft benötigen. Diese können sie nur sehr ungenügend erfüllen, weil sie nicht darauf vorbereitet werden. Darauf vorbereitet werden, sollen sie eigentlich in Kindergarten, Schule und Hochschule. Systemische Betrachtung * Wissensgesellschaft kommt vor Wissensökonomie! Fokusiert man die Bemühungen auf die Gesellschaft, dann klappt es auch mit der Ökonomie, da diese ja ein Teil der Gesellschaft ist. * System Schule: Lehrer,Schüler,Eltern,Bildungseinrichtungen für Lehrer (PHs, Unis),Kultusministerien,Bundesministerium für Bildung,Welt (Teilsysteme; Institutionen sind Lernende Organisationen) ** Damit werden auch indirekt die anderen Bildungssysteme mit einbezogen, wenn auch nur die Schulspezifischen (Lehrer(ausbildung): Hoschschule; Kultusministerien: Aus- und Weiterbildung; Eltern: Lebenslanges Lernen) ** Altersdemographische Systeme/Kulturen *** digital natives: digital naives (die können's nicht; Stw. Medienkultur, Schwarmintelligenz) + digital matures (die können's; Stw. Netzkultur; Kollektive Intelligenz) *** digital immigrants: digital assimilates (die sind offen für Neues, haben's gelernt und wissen, wie's geht) + digital ignorants/sceptics (...) Maßnahmen für die Schule von Morgen * Schulfach : "Lernen lernen" i.v.m Medien- und Informationskompetenz * Man darf für Klassenarbeiten alles verwenden was man will (Offline/online - Informationskompetenz/Medienkompetenz gewinnt!) * Lernen durch Lehren (gut etabliert, didaktisch aufbereiten http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lernen_durch_Lehren, http://www.ku-eichstaett.de/Forschung/forschungsprojekte/ldl ) * Service Learning (Lernen durch Engagement): Lernen dur soziales Engagement - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gaep8AMXX8g , http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_Learning * Lehrer mit Büro in der Schule – ganztägig erreichbar, reputation steigt * interdisziplinärer Unterricht (bsb. Wirtschaftsgeographie; zwei Lehrer machen gemeinsam unterricht, situativ oder ständig) * Lehrerausbildung (müssen sich in schüler reiversetzten können – empathie, Schüler und Eltern als Kunden betrachten; das was sie vermittel, müssen sie auch lernen, z.B. Projektarbeit lernen – Christian, Gruppenmoderation) * Gesamtschule – Realschule+/Werksrealschule (Haupt- und Realschule zusammen) * Schüler lernen von Schülern (von gleichaltrig zu gleichaltrig ((gemeinsame) Präsentationen im Unterricht, Gruppen-/Projektarbeit), von alt zu jung/jung zu alt – Grundschüler lesen Kindergartenkindern vor; praktisch begabte „Hauptschüler“ vs. intellektuell begabte „Gymnasiasten“) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqu7oLPyHn0 – Buddy-Projekt (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddy-Projekt, http://www.buddy-ev.de/, http://www.wir-buddys.de, http://www.vodafone-stiftung.de/bin/php/frontend/index.php3?ACTION=SHOWCONTENT&menuepunkt=36 * Informations - und Medienkompetenz lernen (-> notwendige Fachkompetenz kann schneller angeeignet werden) * Lehrer als Coach * Bündelung von Lernmaterialien, diese öffentlich zur Verfügung stellen (Open Educational Resources) - die besten werden für den Unterricht genutzt Schule 2.0 - Gute Ansätze * Lehrer Bloggen-Studie http://websquare.imb-uni-augsburg.de/2008-02/5, * Deutscher Schulpreis http://schulpreis.bosch-stiftung.de * Deutscher Innovationspreis für nachhaltige Bildung http://www.deutscher-innovationspreis.de) * Medienbeauftragte * Buddy-Projekt (http://www.buddy-ev.de/) Für eine Schule 2.0 - Unsere Projektideen System Schule lernt von-/miteinander, dns unterstützen dabei Projektideen * "SchuWeb Mobil" * "Rent-a-Digital-Native"-Service für Schulen * "House/Days of School" Epilog: Lebenslanges Lernen * Forderungen an andere Bildungssysteme * Maßnahmen in anderen Bildungssystemen